An Unexpected Turn of Events
by ChocolateDementia
Summary: (AU)-ish. No one really likes war. It just brings more harm than good. What if you lived during the times of the world war? What would you do? How would you react if someone you really loved or care about gets involved in the war? What if you lost them in the war? I should probably stop asking these kinds of questions. Anywho, rated K cause I don't think it's bloody or violent.


**HIYA! This is kind of my first story here on fanfiction so yeah. I used this story for my English essay so don't expected it to be really good -_-' Anywho! I'd really appreciate if you guys (whoever actually reads this) would review! I'd like to know what I need to improve on so I can be better. No flames please. If you would like to criticize please do so in a constructive manner. Thanks! ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NINJAGO OR LEGO OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I never knew the world around me could crumble so easily. I guess it is what everyone would expect during a war. People die everyday either as victims or as heroes and this fact truly scares everyone. Life during war is not exactly a field full of flowers nor a walk through a park. It is not a piece of cake nor any other idiom that gives the meaning or impression of 'easy' or 'happy'. War is the complete opposite of that. In fact it screams the definition of 'death', 'cruelty', 'sacrifice' and I think the most common of all is 'unfairness' if that is even a word. War by itself does not discriminate. It touches the lives of people from all backgrounds, social classes and races. It would be difficult to find anyone who was not affected in some way by its violence and destruction. That was what it did to me when I received a telegram stating that I lost my older brother in the cruel fight for our country.

It happened so fast. We were a small and simple family. Just the two of us living in the peaceful countryside of a village known as Ignacia. Mother passed away giving birth to me and just ten years after that father passed away as a victim of an unknown disease leaving my 12 year old brother, Kai, to carry the burden of raising me. I was a helpless 10 year old then. Sure we had relatives but they lived in the city and since father was a blacksmith that ran a tools and weapons shop, Kai thought it was his responsibility to ensure that he continued his work to support us. I bore the responsibility of caring for our family's farm. Being poor and all, school did not really matter. All we knew was to work. Work and fight to survive.

Our life went on as usual, normal and undisturbed until one day, the sky at the horizon was an unusual color. It was a mixture of the color red and heavy smoke and that always meant one thing, a fire. Just moments after that, the sight of fighter planes soaring high in the sky and the distant booming explosion disrupted the peace in our village. The loud sounds sounded so alien-like in our quiet and peaceful hometown. It scared me. We knew a few weeks ago from the other villagers that a neighboring country was planning an attack for the domination of our country but we thought they were just rumors. It didn't occur to us that it would actually happen.

The day finally came. That terrible life-changing day they took Kai away from me. It was exactly three days after the first explosion we saw, late in the evening. After the usual routine of herding the animals back into their barns I trudged my way back to the shop where Kai would be busy closing up. This time I was greeted with the most unusual sight ever. Some men were talking to him. One being really old with a long white bearded moustache and three others who look about Kai's age. Scared, I quickly ran up to Kai and held on tightly to his arm. What did they want? Why were they here?

Due to the rapid decrease in soldiers, it turns out that the king has issued an emergency order demanding every capable young man, 16 and above to join the fight. Those who didn't were counted as deserters and the penalty would be death. The men talking to Kai were recruiting him to join their troop for the army and he would have no choice but to oblige. The moment these soldiers explained this, Kai asked, no, more like ordered me to stay in the house until he would come in. I knew when my brother was like this, there was no point in arguing so reluctantly, I headed into the house.

After what felt like hours, Kai finally came in. I couldn't really see the emotion in his face since his damp spiked hair were shadowing them but just by the way he explained everything, I knew he was scared and tried to be brave for me. The words he said to me that night, I would never forget. Those words I will hang onto until the day he would return to me, or so I thought. I tried to hold in my tears but I just couldn't. I was afraid. Positively afraid of losing the only family I had left. After a quick hug and goodbye, Kai left shouldering his backpack, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

It has been two years since Kai left and as promised, he would occasionally write about how things are going on his side. I was happy and relieved to know that he was still alive but that happiness was short lived when he stopped writing after the second year of war. I decided to let it go since he probably was busy. When fall of the third year of war started and there was still no word from him, I became worried. Something must have gone wrong. My suspicions proved me right when the same old man that took Kai away knocked on my door one evening. He gave me a telegram with three words imprinted on it. The three words that I dreaded to see. Saying a quick sorry and goodbye, he left me staring at the telegram in disbelief.

Missing in action. Kai was missing in action! For a year! Dropping on my knees I sobbed my heart out. The painful words of the old man echoed in my ears. There was an explosion and Kai disappeared after that. He was probably dead and I should probably move on. Heh, easier said than done old man. I just lost the only family I had left and you tell me to move on. After crying for what felt like ages, I stood up and clenched my fists in realization. Kai never gave up. He was a hero. He was my hero and if he probably saw me crying now he would hate it and tell me to get a grip.

A month passed by since I received the telegram. I decided to continue the shop's business three weeks ago, continuing the legacy of my older brother. It was hard work maintaining a farm and a shop without any extra help but it helps me get my mind off Kai. Since today is a very special day, I decide to close the shop and just do nothing after I've taken care of the farm. Bringing two pieces of cinnamon rolls with me, I made my way to the edge of the farm by the cliff. It has a magnificent view and Kai and I always came here to relax. Speaking of which, it has been a while since I've seen him.

'Happy Birthday Kai,' I softly said looking at the cinnamon rolls on my lap. I know he's out there. I mean, you should never lose hope right? Just as I was about to eat, a familiar gruff voice interrupted my train of thoughts, 'Thanks Nya, but I can't believe you're eating without me.' Shocked, I snapped my head towards the voice behind me and to my absolute shock, standing right there in front of me was Kai! He looked different in his soldier uniform, stronger. A single scar ran through his left eye through his eyebrow but I dismissed it. He was alive and that was all that mattered. Without thinking twice I jumped into his arms and squealed in delight, 'Welcome home Kai!'

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! TILL NEXT TIME FOLKS! XP PLEASE REVIEW! ^^**


End file.
